The Cop and detective sparks fly, ONE SHOT
by DarkQueen43
Summary: Just a random fanfic i wrote..idk why Weird title is weird.


(A/N: I don't own the song,which is a little edited song of 'Sparks fly' by Talor swift PS this is just a one shot I don't own Cars I just own my made up characters Angela and James,PSS I Don't know why I wrote this fanfic or why I posted it XD)

* * *

-The Cop and the detective: Sparks Fly one shot-

The air wizzed passed Angela as she zipped across the road,riding on a pitch black police motocylce who's name was James, James Samuel Blackhawk to be specific.

Angela gripped James's handles tightly as they both wizzed down the long stretch of road,the two of them where deep in an undercover investigation,the detials rather classified and Angela and James where tasked on finding infomation.

"James slow down,you know we don't exactly need to go this fast" said angela over a radio in her helmet. James chuckled his voice deep,"Alright but you at least owe me a good chase or something if it comes down to it" said James. "Okay,I promise to take you out for a ride if you slow down now besides we're suppose to be undercover and not joy riding", replied angela. James rolled his warm dark brown eyes.

It was true James's Police emblems where covered over with a special paint only a high amount of water could reveal them. James zipped passed a billboard and kept going

apparetly ignoring the sound of sirens. Angela groaned,"Damn it James slow down before you crash into something or someone!" but james heard her too late and found himself skidding into a statue as he tried to slow down. there was a loud crash as angela was thrown off of james she rolled and skidded soon halting to a stop james however was lying on his side coughing slightly.

Angela groaned as she heard sirens somewhere in the distance she pulled herself up slowly pulling off her helmet her dark brown hair blew in the wind her green eyes narrowed. She looked around there was not much damage aside from few skid marks,James was covered in dirt from the plants he knocked over,"bloody hell.." he muttered. feeling rather dizzy.

"Just what in the world we're you two thinking!" snapped a black police crusier. "Well..I did tell him to slow down obviously he heard me too late" she muttered.

James managed to push himself up shaking off some of the dirt he slowly rolled his way to angela,"Angela are you okay?" Angela glared at him,"Yeah,no thanks to you" she muttered.

"sorry about this whole incident,my partner here was suppose to slow down, I don't know if it was radio interference or what but he obviously didn't hear me until it was too late. now you're going to need a wash james,and I'm going to need a doctor to look me over. Oh and don't worry..um who are you?" she asked.

"I'm this towns sherrif and you two are in a whole heap of trouble" he said eyes narrowing.

"Look officer if I could just explain the situation, will you let me and my partner go? besides he could use a good hose down,I'll wash him myself if I have too" she said.

James blinked,"Angela..I'm sorry,I didn't hear you the radio must of cut out a for a second or so or maybe i wasn't listening again.." angela cut him off placing a hand on his front tire,"hey, it's okay. Just be careful next time James" she said softly. James looked down then looked into Angela's green eyes and felt his engine skip,"um...o-okay" he managed coughing and blinking his eyes. Angela slowly stood dusting herself off

. "you okay James" she asked,"Um yeah I'm fine". "sorry about the mishap officer I'll help clean up the mess um i don't suppose there's a bucket of water and a sponge I could use to clean up james here " she asked.

-awhile later-

Angela was gentle scrubbing James clean careful not to get soap in his eyes,she had washed off the paint so his police emblems where now visible the words 'POLICE' in white on his side along with the badge and logo. she smiled humming to herself.

"You'll be fine James,after I clean you up how about you go stop over at that nice cafe in town,I'll come with you" she said as she dried james off with a smile. "come on, we both need to apologize" she said standing up james started his engine up as Angela opened the door of the garage she put a hand on one of james's handles as she lead him out carefully as the two of them made their way closer everyone blinked at them.

"I suppose an explaination is needed well you see..I'm Detective Angela cross and this is my Partner and friend James blackhawk" she said showing her badge. "I can't tell you the detials but my and my Partner here are currently working on an investigation. also I'm sorry about what happened with the plants and statue..and the whole crash, I think I'll be fine" she said.

-After a brief stop and James had been refreshed and refueled they both where at wille's bute-

"Hey Angela..can I tell you something.." he started hesitently. "Yeah what is it james?" she said softly.

"well..um..I.." he closed his eyes and opened them as he activated his music player.

"it's better if I sing..it..do you mind?" he asked. "um well okay go for it." she said.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me speeding  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of"

"Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"

"My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..."

"Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"

"I watch the wind through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,  
it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me into the garage  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show."

"Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"

"The sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile..."

He felt his entire face heat up,Angela was at loss for words,"I..I've..I.." James stumbled his words,"I..know it's a bit weird..and all but.I.I love you Angela.." he admited he closed his eyes then slowly opened them again to see Angela's green eyes staring into his brown ones she gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

"I..love you too James..though It may be wierd loving a motocycle and all but you know..I'll always be with you..if I die I'll stay by your side as a spirit watching over you..I don't care if you're not human..I don't care.." she said hugging the motorcycle.


End file.
